First Case, the Spirit Detective Trio Departs!
:Following the devastating assault on the Seijin Temple, the young Minato was called in by the Gotei 13's Sixth Division. Meeting with Captain Kawahiru Suzaku, Minato was reigned in as the new Spirit Detective of Soul Society. With Hinata and the strange Quincy woman, Rūka, along him, Minato sets out on his first mission. The Winds of Change The winds in the world of the living were as uneasy as ever. But none so more as the base of the living world's guardian, Raian Getsueikirite. The black-haired man stood in a place that could rightfully be called the "top of the world", staring out at the blue skies and white clouds that hovered over the human world, his Shihakushō's sleeves waving around as the wind encircled the man. "I dunno. For some reason, such a sight doesn't suit you." spoke a voice behind Raian. There stood a man with silver hair, one whom Raian very well knew. Raian responded with a light chuckle. "Really now?" Raian turned back to look out to the skies. "Seeing the world from this viewpoint... It puts everything into perspective." He turned to face the silver-haired man once more. "Don't you agree, Sei-san?" Seireitou answered with a chuckle of his own. "I suppose. But I'm perfectly fine looking up from the bottom." "I take it you didn't come to see me just to exchange pleasantries. What's on your mind?" Raian asked. Seireitou's face regained some serious composure, though not one of worry; more of focus. "We need to discuss the Mūkade situation." he finally spoke. Raian's eyes closed, a heavy sigh followed soon after. "It seems like we just finished the Datara and Akujin situations not too long ago... Now we've got another guy with cliche villain aspirations." However, one of his eyes soon opened. "How are we with the Jinki Fragments?" Seireitou replied with his own eyes narrowing. "Mūkade's apprehended four of them. At this point, there are only five remaining. Minato, of course..." "...And then there's that Arrancar guy you met once." Raian's thoughts briefly drifted to the Arrancar Jinki Fragment he had met months ago, Herrera Tresckow. "Another is a young boy named Ryō Sagara. But I don't know much about him. The other two, however, I have no information on them at the moment." "I see..." Raian sighed heavily once more, opening his eyes fully as his arms crossed in front of his chest. "There's no point in dwelling on that which we do not know. At any rate, our main goal should be to prevent Mūkade from getting Minato." "...I'm afraid we have worse troubles." The usually calm face of Raian's turned into one of general surprise. "What do you mean, "worse troubles"?" Seireitou's eyes closed for a moment, before opening narrowly to signify the intensity of the situation. "It involves... a strange organization." Den of Criminals The trio of Minato, Hinata, and Rūka were making their way through the Rukongai District, #59: Slaying Weasel. ~ Suzaku looked toward Minato with his standard serious expression. "Your first case will be to deal with a gang of criminals that have been causing trouble in district fifty-nine, slaying weasel. One criminal in particular..." The Captain was shuffling through papers, before his eyes remained fixated on a particular one. "His name is Hakkōda Kanō, and he's the leader apparently. Your mission will be to immediately apprehend him and halt his illegal actions. And you will also have to bring him back to me." "...Dead or alive." ~ Minato sighed deeply. "This is going to suck... How the hell am I supposed to deal with criminals? I'm not a police officer." "Minato-san, you doubt yourself!" Hinata chimed softly, smiling brightly as she was walking beside him. "Besides, me and Rūka-chan will be here to help you." Minato chuckled softly, nodding. "Yeah... you're right, Hinata-chan." Rūka, on the other hand, scoffed at her remark. "I'm not into this "teamwork" stuff. I'm only here because following you will eventually help me find Seireitou-sama." Minato sweatdropped comically, his expression turning into one of exhaustion. "Uh-huh, alright..." The three happened upon a bar on their way, and as they approached it, a man in tattered clothing flew out of the structure, the door tearing off its hinges with him. "Ah!" Minato reacted, his eyes moving back and forth between the man who had just landed and the bar from which he flew out from. Out from the bar walked a rather bulky spiky-haired man with tattoos covering his right arm. "That's what happens when you don't address him as Kanō-sama, you little shit!" the man stated in a deep and angry voice. "I-I.. I-I'm terribly s-sorry...!" answered the man whom had been thrown onto the ground. "Hey!" called out Minato, stepping up inbetween the thrown man and his thrower. The burly-esque man sneered. "Who the shit are you, kid? Get out of my way before I throw you too, you piece of shit!" Minato, however, remained steadfast, holding his hands up. "I don't respect the requests of a bully!" "A bully?" came the voice from within the bar. Out stepped another man, but this man was rather normal in height. He was dressed in a black overcoat, holding a sword over his shoulder, which was in its sheath. "The fuck you think this is, junior? High School? Next you're going to tell me you need to be excused to use the fuckin' bathroom to take a piss." "K-Kanō-sama..." the large man answered. Hakkōda looked over to the large man, with a rather displeased facial appearance. "Don't stare at me like that, Jūgo. Finish the brat off." "My apologies, sir!" Jūgo answered, looking back at Minato as he took a few steps forward. "Alright, little shit... Time to die!" Jūgo roared, raising his large fist as he thrust it forward toward Minato. But Minato was quick on his feet. He quickly took a sidestep to avoid meeting the fist head-on. "When fighting against someone bigger than you, do not meet force with force. Instead, use the opponent's force to neutralize them. Meet hard with soft." Minato's body moved to Jūgo's side, but his leg was held outwards, as if ready to trip the giant. But Jūgo was no dunce. He quickly growled, throwing his leg up before Minato's leg could make contact. "Take this, you little shit! Jūgoryū Kick!" he shouted, his leg slamming right into Minato's midsection. The kick took the breath right out of Minato, as the latter was thrown backwards slightly, but he landed on his feet. However, Jūgo's assault was far from done. "Now you die!" Jūgo roared, his hands cupped together as a single fist, being thrown downwards to crush Minato's head. "By allowing an opponent to get overconfident, they overlook their defense. And attack big. When that happens..." Minato rose his head slightly, as Jūgo's attack was crashing downwards. "...They make an opening!" Minato's body flung forward, entering Jūgo's personal space as his knee flew upwards, slamming right into the giant's chin. Jūgo's head flew backwards, his entire body following suit, as he landed on his back with a loud thud, his eyes fully white; symbolizing that he had lost consciousness. Minato landed on his feet, breathing in deeply and trying to calm down. "Amazing Minato-san!" Hinata cheered out from afar. "Tch." resounded in Hakkōda's voice. Minato's eyes then shifted over to Hakkōda. Hakkōda's eyes were narrowed in annoyance, but his lips soon curled into a grin. "You're not too bad, kid. What's your name?" "It's Minato. Minato Kuramoto. And I'm here to arrest you... Hakkōda Kanō!" claimed Minato firmly. ~END~ :Next: Incoming Storms